Toque
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: 'E quando aquelas lembranças começaram a se apagar, no desespero ela foi atrás de novas recordações.' - Trechos da Fic - One-Shot - PLATÔNICO


**Fic:**

**Toque**

Quando era noite, e ela se via sozinha em sua cama era sempre assim. Ela orava e pedia por seus amigos, por seus familiares. Então, quando ela não sabia em qual dos grupos encaixá-lo, ela pedia por ele. Pedia que ele fosse feliz.

Mas nos seus planos e no fundo de seu coração ela sempre pedira para que a felicidade dele fosse ao lado dela. Ela tivera vontade de jogar sua vida para o alto e esquecer que qualquer Deus existisse quando viu que na verdade, a felicidade daqueles olhos negros estava num par de pérolas.

Então ela se lembrava. Lembrava-se de tudo o que passara. Com ele. Uma única noite... Talvez menos que três horas, mas ela não tinha certeza. Afinal de contas, pra quê ficar de olho no relógio quando sabe que a felicidade vai embora ao badalar da meia noite?

Quando se perdia nas muitas lembranças de um pequeno momento era que ela sentia mais saudades. E quando aquelas lembranças começaram a se apagar, no desespero ela foi atrás de novas recordações. Mas já era tarde.

As mãos começavam seu processo de satisfação.

Então foi aquilo que lhe sobrou. As noites tristes de um inverno gelado quando ela encontrou em suas próprias mãos a satisfação suficiente. Mas ainda não era aquela da qual necessitava. Era apenas assim, suficiente.

Ela repetia os gestos da noite de terça-feira. Ela se lembrava de quando os dedos grandes serpentearam por entre os fios róseos e imitava o gesto deitada em sua cama. Mas seus dedos finos não eram páreo para a maciez da lembrança da pele clara. E quando as mãos grandes agarraram a cintura e a puxaram para mais perto com desejo não podia ser comparado à força indelicada das mãos geladas que ela possuía.

E então, inebriada pelo desejo, ela voltava à sua rotina de toques. Ela se tocava incessantemente em busca daquilo que teve por um único dia.

Mesmo sabendo que por mais que tentasse jamais chegaria àquela satisfação, ela tentava. Noite após noite. Dia após dia, vendo o sorriso antes raro ser dirigido à outra com tanta freqüência. E com essa mesma freqüência ela buscava o prazer próprio.

Jamais tentara ser tocada. Ela nunca mais havia sido tocada por um homem depois daquela noite. Aquela noite curta demais de três anos atrás. Tinha medo que o breu que cobria as memórias fosse totalmente encoberto por uma nuvem negra espessa demais para poder enxergar entre ela.

Afinal de contas, aquele era seu porto seguro. Ela não precisaria se machucar com outra pessoa se já estava acostumada à dor daquela ferida. Aquela ferida que ela insistia em abrir todas as noites, quando se tocava.

Então, quando chegava ao ponto mais alto de prazer que conseguia, ela se acabava em lágrimas. Molhando o lençol que ela trocava todos os dias pela manhã pelo mesmo motivo.

E então ela dormia, em meio às lagrimas, sempre deixando sua oração sem um fim. Tal qual sua história.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Well, well, well... O que eu posso dizer? Estou pra fins dramáticos esses dias!  
Não que tenha escrito qualquer outra coisa com fim dramático, mas depois de assistir 'Casablanca' e 'E o Vento Levou' no dia dos namorados SEM namorado agente fica assim mesmo. ;P  
Bom, sim esse é um fic da Sakura. Não, eu não gosto da Sakura. Sim, esse fim foi um pouco por querer.  
Como eu acho que não deu pra passar a mensagem que eu queria direito, lá vai:  
A Sakura ama o Sasuke que está com a Hinata (Adoro! Huahuahuahua *.* ) e, como ela não quer ninguém além dele, ela se prende às lembranças. E com essas lembranças... Bom isso eu acho que tá implícito na palavra 'toques', né? XP  
Eu sei que tenho um milhão de projetos pra colocar aqui, mas simplesmente não tenho tempo. Não tá dando tempo nem de ler! Então, aquelas que eu leio os fics, desculpem se não mandar review, mas saibam que assim que as férias de Julho chegarem eu tiro o atraso (ou tento!).  
Como esse meu testamento tá ficando maior que a fic (Que é bem curtinha, diga-se de passagem!) eu vou parando por aqui.  
Beijooos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
